Chaos between two worlds
by Scarletdarkness101
Summary: It's a peacefull day in the Mushroom Kingdom until bowser comes and turns our heroes into dragons from different elements. A mario and Combat of Giants:dragons crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**eevee mario**:Hi there! This Is my first story so please don't be rude or mean. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario nor Ubisoft's Combat of giants :dragons

Game.

**DRAGON MADNESS**

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The toads were playing,(well kid ones anyway) some were chatting and even doing gymnastics! (you don't see that everyday)

Everything was nice to be until…. "BOWSER!" shrieked a toad as soon as they saw the Doomship approaching.

At the call of this a beautiful blonde princess named Peach walked out of her castle and gasped.

"GWAHAHA!" the over grown mutant turtle laughed evilly. "My princess why don't you come with me?" Bowser asked beckoning her with his second claw. "NEVER KOOPA!" Peach yelled at Bowser, clutching the soft pillow she was holding (she had been asleep for some reason) tightly.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Well master there are no bronze dragons left." said a fire Salmu dragon.

"yeah master we have all of Tamabuku! What else do we do?" a earth Salmu dragon asked.

The master of the Salmu dragons, Who was just named the Master since no one knew his name, growled at them.

"DON'T YOU SEE! THAT OVERGROWN TURTLE THING IN A FUNGAS KINGDOM HAS A SCEPTER THAT CAN TRANSFORM ANYTHING INTO A DRAGON! HE'LL USE IT WRONGLY AND THE VICTIM WILL END UP HERE IN TAMABUKU! ALL WE DO IS SAY WE ARE GOOD AND THE VICTIM WILL JOIN US!" The Master bellowed, making other dragons shudder.

"y-yes sir." they all said stomping off.

"Just a matter of time, a matter of time…" The Master said as he stomped off.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: At the MK

Eevee Mario: well here we are the next chappie!

Disclaimer doesn't everyone know…

In the MK

"Very well princess, I don't need you anyway, I have Clawdia*!"

"Clawdia?"

"YES. She is my Koopa wife! I don't need you!"

"then why come after me Bowser?"

"Because I got a new sceptre thing."

"HUH!"

But before peach could say another thing she saw a beam of darkness hit her, and she passed out.

AT THE MARIO BROS HOME

"Hey Weegee, I think we should go." Mario said to Luigi as he looked out of the window.

"But Mario, what about daisy?" Luigi asked as he pointed to a sleeping Daisy.

"Watch and learn Weegee, watch and learn…" Mario muttered as he took out his red apple notebook and put on extra load speakers.

He put it onto you tube an typed in C is for Cereal.

"C IS FOR CEREAL! THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Daisy roared.

"At least she's awake now." Luigi muttered under his breath.

So the Mario bros and Daisy walked over to Peach's castle to see Bowser on his Doomship.

"BOWSER! WHERES PEACH!" Mario shouted angrily.

"She is not with me!" Bowser shouted nervously since he did not know were she was himself. He soon went back into evil mode anyway.

"GWAHAHA! TIME FOR YOU TO FACE THE SAME FATE AS HER!"

All the crew remembered was falling into a dark hole.

Falling…falling….

A/N Eevee Mario: I didn't put Mario and Luigi's Italian Accents because I don't really Like them with Italian accents!

Sorry chapters are short but its better than nothing right?

C is for Cereal belongs to Alinearthworm.


	3. Chapter 3

Eeveemario: well guys here you go!

Chapter 3, how in the mushroom…?

MARIO'S POV

When I woke up there was nothing but magma and fire. Well there was a little bit of land anyway.

I was going to have a look around when I heard a noise.

"STOMP STOMP".

I looked around cautiously But soon felt a little silly because I found out I was making the noise! ME! I looked at my hand. My so called hand was bronze colour, with claws, like a dragon hand.

I looked down at my feet. They too, were covered in bronze scales and had claws.

I freaked out quite a lot since I had never been like this before.

I tried to pinch myself but, because I had dragon feet, couldn't.

I was about to look into the magma when I heard a deep growling voice.

"Look what the tyrant brought us! A bronze dragon one of the rarest dragons in Tamabuku! I fought to get one of them, but it seems I wasted my time! Darn!"

"Well lets catch it then!"

I started to panic so I cried:

"PLEASE STOP! I'M NOT A BRONZE DRAGON!".

The fire Salmu dragons laughed and used a flamethrower attack.

Since I wasn't that stable I didn't manage to doge and took a massive amount of damage.

The last thing I remembered was constant laughing, going on and on in my head….

DAISY'S POV

Darn!

Its too cold where I am! There was ice all around me, covering all of the valued land.

I shivered at the cold. It was too cold. I wondered about the others. I hoped they were okay.

I looked at my feet. They weren't my normal high heel shoes, they had turned into dragon feet!

I screamed and ran. Further and further through the cold.

I decided it wasn't worth it and stopped. I examined my feet.

They were yellow.

I decided I'd breath in an out but, to my surprise, a windy flame came out of my mouth.

"what the…"

I ran. I had to find Luigi or the others.

Woohoo! Will daisy find the gang? Will Mario find out what happened?

Find out next time!


End file.
